conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
President of New Cambria
, the fifth and current President of New Cambria]]The President of New Cambria (French: Président de la Nouvelle-Cambrie, Hejvat: Sahamavo/Sahamađo se Orvehi Đijoro) is the head of state of the Republic of New Cambria. The President is usually directly elected by the people to a term of six years, and can be elected a maximum of twice. The presidency is largely a ceremonial office, but the President does exercise certain powers with absolute discretion. The office was established by the provisional Constitution of New Cambria in 1956, and included also in the subsequent 1961 and 2009 constitutions. The President's official residence is Blackburn House in Arvant. The current office-holder is Daniel Burns who took office on 1 May 2003. Title The President's official title is President of the Republic of New Cambria. In Hejvat, one of New Cambria's three official languages, different forms of the word meaning President are used for male and female office-holders. Thus, the title of current President Daniel Burns in Hejvat is Sahamavo se Orvehi Đijoro, but that of his predecessor Hannah Bennett was Sahamađo se Orvehi Đijoro. Unlike in many other English-speaking countries, the President usually addressed as simply "President," rather than "Mr/Madam President." When a more formal style is required, "Your Excellency" is preferred, though it is almost never used. Selection The President is formally elected by the people once every six years, except in the event of premature vacancy, when an election must be held within thirty days. The President is directly elected by secret ballot under the Alternative Vote form of the Single Transferable Vote system. The President has the right to be reelected to a second six-year term, but no person may serve as President for more than twelve years. Any person who is at least thirty-five years old and fulfills the requirements to vote in elections to Assembly is eligible to be elected President, provided the person has been resident within New Cambria for at least ten of the most recent fifteen years. In order to become a candidate, however, a person must be nominated by any of the following: * at least 10,000 voters; * at least one-fifth of the total number of Deputies to Assembly (currently 20); * a majority vote in at least one-fourth of the total number of county councils or home-rule municipal councils (currently four); * him- or herself, if an incumbent or former President who has only served one term. The election for President must take place within the last 60 days of the term of the previous President, or in the case of an unexpected vacancy, within 30 days of the date the office was vacated. The President's term begins the moment he or she is sworn in, and ends upon the swearing in of his or her successor. Upon being sworn in, the President must sign two identical oaths or pledges to uphold the Constitution. One of these is kept by the Assembly, and the other is housed in the National Archives. Succession If the sitting President dies, resigns, is removed from office, or becomes permanently or temporarily unable to perform his duties, the office of President is carried out by the Prime Minister until a new President is elected. Should the Prime Minister too be unable to assume the duties of President, the Speaker of the Assembly of Deputies of New Cambria shall carry out the office in the interim. If the Speaker assumes the office of President, he or she participates in the work of the Assembly without the right to vote. Removal from office The Assembly may vote to remove a President from office in a resolution adopted by a two-thirds majority. Should the resolution pass, the President may not perform his or her duties until a referendum of the subject is held, which must occur within 60 days from the date the Assembly adopts the resolution. The President will be removed from office by a simple majority vote in the referendum, provided the voter turnout is above 50% of the electorate. Should the referendum pass, the President is removed from office immediately and a new President must be elected within 30 days. Should the referendum not pass, the President has the power to dissolve the Assembly and call a general election. The President also has the power to resign from office at any time. The Assembly of Deputies must vote on whether to accept the President's resignation, which requires a two-thirds majority. Duties and Powers Most of the duties assigned to the President are found in Article 82 of the Constitution of New Cambria, which plainly outlines his role in the republic's executive branch of government. Among other duties, the President represents New Cambria in international affairs, decorates and assigns awards and honorary titles, appoints and recalls New Cambrian diplomatic representatives and accepts the credentials of foreign diplomatic representatives. The vast majority of the President's powers are subject to approval by the Assembly of Deputies, the Executive Council, or the Prime Minister, such as declaring a state of emergency or martial law. The President has the right to attend sessions of the Assembly, and is expected to address the Assembly with an annual message on the situation of the country. Following Article 82 are more extraordinary duties and powers assigned to the President. The President may issue provisional laws if the Assembly is not in session, though the Assembly must approve any provisional laws as soon as it convenes for them to remain valid. The President also has the power to appoint certain public and state office-holders, and to dismiss any person he personally appointed. The President may not use his or her powers to change the constitutional order or suspend or dissolve the day-to-day operation of government. The Court of Cassation of New Cambria may render invalid any decision the President makes deemed inconsistent with the Constitution and laws of New Cambria. Relationship with the Executive Council Within ten days of a new Assembly's convocation, the President must entrust the mandate for constituting the Executive council to a Deputy from the party or parties which won the greatest number of seats in the Assembly. The Deputy entrusted with the mandate then has twenty days to submit a proposal for the composition of the new Executive Council, which must be approved by the Assembly by a simple majority. Should the Deputy fail to submit the proposal within the twenty days, the President must entrust the mandate to a Deputy from the party with the second-greatest number of seats. If, after ninety days, the Assembly has not elected an Executive Council, the President has the power to dissolve the Assembly and call a new general election. Category:New Cambria Category:Titles